


Flip Flop

by mortenavida



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Body Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Harry wakes up in a body that isn’t his.





	Flip Flop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo18  
> Square: Body Swap

The war took a lot out of Harry Potter, more so than he was willing to give. So once the dust had settled and the rebuilding effort began, he kissed Ginny’s cheek, took his luggage, and took a much needed, very long vacation. A vacation that lasted two decades, but Harry just couldn’t bring himself back to London. He instead explored all of Europe, a bit of Asia, and finally ended up in the states.

Which was probably a mistake, once he realized all the nonsense that went on. He stayed out of business of the Avengers and other superheroes popping up and wondered how the Wizarding World was taking all of this. He also really didn’t care how they were talking all of it - it wasn’t as if any of them bothered to find him beyond the occasional letter.

So Harry eventually settled in a mountain area on the East Coast of the states. A small town where he built a house on the edge and helped a few of the local farmers with their crop. They knew of him, mostly considered him a kind hermit, and that’s exactly what Harry wanted. It was peaceful, with just enough human interaction that he wouldn’t feel totally isolated.

The days bled into another and Harry got used to life. Or at least he did until he woke up one morning in an unfamiliar bed. He stared at the ceiling before sitting up slowly, jumping only slightly when a disembodied female voice began to tell him the time and temperature followed by top news stories.

Harry slipped out of the silken sheets, almost moaning as his toes dug into the plush carpet. Wherever he was, it was overflowing with wealth. He let out a breath and stood, swaying a bit. He looked down at his hands, seeing different scars and calluses there than he remembered. The hair on his arms was darker, and his muscles more defined than usual.

A quick look in his pants brought him to a different prick than he was used to seeing between his legs. Harry felt himself blushing as he stumbled toward the closest door, grateful that it was a bathroom and the lights came on as soon as he stepped inside.

The face that reflected back at him in the mirror was definitely not his. Harry ran his fingers over the neat beard, tugging at some of the grey hairs peppered throughout. Whoever this guy was, he must have pissed somebody off - body swaps like this were hard to do.

Harry went back to the bedroom and pulled open the bedside drawers. Lube and condoms were mixed in with random machine pieces - screws and wires. He pushed them aside and frowned when he didn’t find what he was looking for. If their bodies switched soon, he would want to leave a way for them to potentially get in contact again.

“Pen,” he murmured out loud. “Pen, pen, pen...”

“ _Boss_ ,” the voice said. “ _May I assist?_ ”

Harry looked around the door before taking a seat on the bed. “Take a message?”

“ _Of course_.”

Whomever this was, they probably had Alexa or that Google Home thing. Harry had never been around one, but he heard of them. “Label important and put this address,” he said before giving his own address.

“ _Yes, boss_.”

“And... uh... How long would it take to get to that address?”

Lights came up in front of Harry’s face and he stepped back, surprised, as a map came up. He reached out to run his finger through the lights, letting out a soft laugh as they stayed in place. This couldn’t be magic - advanced science of some kind? Had to be. It was incredible.

His house wasn’t that far, either, according to the map. A few hours drive and he could be there to see if it was a true body switch or if maybe the curse was on him. He could potentially get there faster if this body owned a car - he knew he didn’t have one in the mountains.

But he did have a phone, if he remembered to actually plug it in. There was a fifty-fifty shot on that one.

Harry looked around the room. “Phone call?”

“ _Who should I dial_?”

Harry gave the number and paced around the room as it rang, eventually going to voicemail. “Hang up,” he said as he went toward the open closet. “Best transportation options?”

“ _The fastest way is by taking your car, boss. Shall I get Happy to bring it around_?”

“Yes, please.” Harry pulled on a pair of jeans he found and a nice, basic button up that didn’t look too fancy. The man’s wardrobe was extensively rich - designer suits and even more shoes. He traded bodies with someone nice, at least.

There were no buttons in the elevator when Harry stepped in and he was confused for a moment before it started moving down. Whatever system that was set up was advanced, but he was glad for that at least. The man who handed him the keys (Happy, Harry supposed) gave him a funny look, but Harry just mumbled out something along the lines of ‘good day for a drive’ and got into the car. The less he had to talk to people that potentially knew who he was supposed to be, the better.

The actual drive up North wasn’t terrible - the car drove smoothly and Harry enjoyed the wind blowing through his hair. As soon as he realized it was a convertible, the top had gone down and his foot pushed down further on the gas pedal. He’d apologize for it later, he supposed.

Despite it being close to noon by the time he arrived, the small town was just barely awake. He smiled at people as he drove through before going up the lonely dirt road to his house. The lights weren’t on yet, but that wasn’t all that weird. Yet.

Harry had never bothered locking his door since he had wards, but that also meant that this body couldn’t just walk inside. Knowing that, he went around the house until he got outside his bedroom window. Leaning in, he saw himself through the curtains still asleep, wrapped in the covers. He smiled a bit and knocked on the window.

The body in the bed jerked awake, eyes blinking open. Harry knocked again and the eyes opened wider - he could tell the exact moment the stranger realized something was wrong. He looked around the room, sitting up quickly. He was saying something that Harry couldn’t hear so he knocked again, smiling as his own (panicked) eyes saw him.

“Front door,” he said, glad that he put the wards so he (or his body) could hear noises from outside. “Through that door and go straight. Let me in?”

Harry watched as the man said something else before dragging a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

“I can’t hear you,” he said. “Front door, come on.” Harry gave the man a wave and went around to the front of the house to wait.

The door opened not much longer later. “What the hell?”

Harry held out his hand. “Hello, I’m Harry Potter. I can probably explain what happened.”

The man hesitated before taking Harry’s hand in a firm shake. “Can you?”

“Sure can. I just need you to invite me inside.” The man stepped aside and motioned Harry in. Harry shook his head. “No, I need you to verbally say it. It’s part of the house wards. I promise this will make sense.”

“Okay... uh, please come in, Harry.”

Harry shook his head again. “I’m in your body, say your name.”

“Right, uh... Please come in, Tony.”

Harry stepped inside and gave him a smile. “Nice to meet you, Tony. Shall we sit?”

“Am I dreaming?”

“No.” Harry motioned for Tony to follow him into the kitchen. “Tea?”

Tony shook his head. “More of a coffee drinker, but if tea is all you have...”

“I have both.” Harry put the kettle on. “You might want to take a seat.” He got the cups down as Tony all but collapsed into a chair. “Do you remember what you were doing yesterday?”

“Yeah, I was in Central Park helping Doctor Strange with an idiot wanna-be supervillain.”

Harry leaned against the counter. “I’m sorry, I don’t actually get out much. But this super villain, did he say anything? Hit you with anything?”

Tony frowned. “You seem awfully calm for someone who doesn’t get out much. Especially since you’re staring at yourself because I’m personally freaking out. Trying not to show it, but I’m trying to figure out what the hell happened.”

“Easy, you got cursed and somehow my body was chosen to switch with yours. Which is what I’m trying to find out.”

“Are you a witch?”

“Nope, I’m a wizard.” Harry wanted to show him, but right now Tony had the power. “There’s not really much of a difference, I admit, but some people get bothered by which term you use.”

“There are different terms?”

“Just a few.” Harry poured their tea before setting the cup in front of Tony. “Tea is better for you than coffee.”

“Of course it is.” He took the cup. “Can we fix this?”

Harry sat down, relaxing back. “Eventually, I’m sure. Until then, we’re stuck like this.”

“Does this happen to you often?”

“Not really, which is why I don’t know how to fix it yet.” Harry sipped his tea. “Until then, let’s get to know each other.”

Tony smiled and Harry wondered if it were possible to be attracted to himself. Because right now, staring at himself giving that grin, he wanted himself. Or Tony. Either way, Harry _wanted_.

“That seems doable,” Tony said. “But can we get to know each other in New York?”

Harry returned the smile. “That seems doable.”

Something told Harry this was going to be dangerous, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
